


Coffee beans and day dreams

by Queen_of_Edolas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballerina!Reader, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Mutual Pining, One Shot, loosely based off of marry me by train, you can't get more uwu than this folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Edolas/pseuds/Queen_of_Edolas
Summary: There's just something about coffee shops that make people fall in love.





	Coffee beans and day dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically another one-shot for my OC Odette! But it can also be read as a reader insert. 
> 
> Song that goes with this fic: Marry Me by Train

East Blue coffee was a small cafe facing the sea. The earthy smell of coffee beans mixed with the salty sea breeze greeted patrons who wandered through its doors. It was known throughout the East coast for its large assortment of flavors making it a hot spot for tourists and locals alike. 

But neither the aroma of coffee nor the cafe’s fame is what lured Sanji into those doors each and every Sunday. 

It was her. 

They had been crossing paths for what felt like forever, but even that wasn’t long enough for him. There was just something about her. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Every Sunday she drifted in, ballet bag in hand. She would order her drink, a different one each time, and take a seat at the small table for 2 by the window. But the seat across from her always remained empty. It was meant for him. That much he felt. But he could never muster up the courage to take it. To make his way towards her. To just say a simple hello.

So instead he sat at the table across the room from hers and jotted down all the things he wanted to say to her on little paper napkins. His pen tapped rapidly against the surface of the table, desperately trying to bang out the right words. He groaned leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee. 

_ Marry me  _

The two words jumped out to him from the coffee-stained napkin. He shook his head. Was he insane? He looked over in her direction and let out a sigh of defeat. She was gone. But he knew she would come back next Sunday. And so would he. 

The next 6 days felt more like 6 years. But finally Sunday came and he made his way to the cafe like he always did. He ordered a coffee, as he did each and every Sunday, and made his way over to a table slightly closer to her usual rendezvous than he ever dared before. Hoping, no praying, that being closer to her just might allow his heart to reach her this time. 

And there he waited patiently; sipping his coffee and creating a detailed plan of action in his head. What would he do? Maybe he could drop his pen and casually ask her to pick it up for him, leading to their fingertips brushing ever so slightly as she hands it back to him. Or perhaps he could drop a piece of paper with the most beautiful sonnet written on it at her feet and then mysteriously disappear into the streets leaving her yearning for more. Or maybe he could just say hello? No. Too complicated. 

His patience was finally rewarded as the sound of her soft voice drifted throughout the small cafe. He couldn’t contain his excitement, his head jerking up at the sheer sound of her voice. 

She was a vision in white, never had he seen a woman who wore the color quite as she did. It made her skin glow. She looked as if she had just cascaded down from heaven to grace this simple cafe with her presence. She swayed from side to side in beat with the cafe music as she looked over the menu, her skirt swaying in time with her movements. 

He rested his face on his palm, watching as she blew the steam off of whatever drink she had chosen today. As she made her way over to her usual spot she looked his way and smiled, pushing a stray hair out of her face, while the sweet smell of her perfume wafted over his senses. 

He panicked, sending a nervous smile her way before quickly turning his attention back to his coffee. He heard her let out a small giggle as she settled into her table and took out a book. 

His heart leaped at the sweet sound and he took a shaky sip of his coffee, his fingers once again desperately trying to etch out the right words onto a napkin. He wanted to look at her. To drink in the image of the goddess seated next to him. To watch as her chestnut eyes drifted over the pages of her book and get lost in the perfection that she was. To engrave the very image, the very smell, of her into his brain. But how does a simple man like himself find the right words to talk to an angel? 

He was so lost in his own panic that he didn’t notice her sweet brown eyes on him. He didn’t see the rosy tinge that coated her face and she watched him nervously scribble onto a wrinkled napkin. He didn’t see the adoration in her eyes, the slight nervous quaking of her hands as she too tried to work up the nerve to say a simple hello to the man she had been admiring for so long. He didn’t see her get up to leave, chancing one last look back at him before cascading back out onto the busy streets. 

But what he did see, once he finally pushed back the intrusive thoughts clouding his better judgment, was an empty chair. His pen clattered to the floor in defeat. He had missed his chance yet again. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed in defeat, lighting himself a cigarette.

“I’ll get her next time for sure..” He grumbled to himself, exhaling. 

“Hey, no smoking in the cafe!” 

His face grew red, plucking the cigarette from his lips and quickly extinguishing it into his empty coffee cup. He managed a quick “sorry” before gathering his things and leaving.

  
  


The week dragged on just like it always did. And Sanji tried to convince himself that this Sunday would be different, just like he always did. 

He gripped the piece of paper in his hand, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, desperately trying to ingrain the words written on it into his brain hoping that doing so would make them easier to say. He quietly mouthed the words to himself, paying no mind to the girl walking directly towards him. 

She too was paying no mind. Her eyes may have been focused on the path ahead, but her head was in the clouds. She drifted through the clouds trying hopelessly to come up with a way to catch the eye of the handsome blond man that had unknowingly stolen her heart all those months ago. However, she was quite literally, brought back down to earth as she collided directly into someone. 

The cigarette fell from his lips as he hit the ground. 

“Sorry…” he replied, slowly realizing who was on the ground in front of him. 

It was her. 

This would have been a perfect time to use one of the cheesy pick-up lines he had practiced in his mirror at home had he not forgotten every single word he had ever learned in his entire life. His mind was blank; as if he had never even learned to speak at all. So he just opted to stare. To take in the image of the angel sitting before him. To try to convince himself that this was really happening and that it wasn’t some daydream scenario all made up in his head. 

“Do you...want to get a coffee together?” Her voice soft and unsure drifted over to him. 

So this really wasn’t a dream huh? 

He took a deep breath before he finally trusted himself to speak again, “Yeah… I would love that.” 


End file.
